Enemy Warrior Arc
The Enemy Warrior Arc is one of the sagas of Dragon Ball FighterZ. It is one of the sub-sagas alongside the Super Warrior Arc, both precursors to the main Android 21 Arc, which reveals most of the story. The story can progress with slight variation depending on whether the player chooses to embark on each of the rescue missions, beginning when Goku and Frieza team up. Each of those segments is denoted in italics. Overview What the−? Is This the Evil Empire?! The chapter begins on New Namek, with Porunga telling Android 21 and Android 16 that "their wishes have been granted". After Porunga disappears, Cell, Frieza, Nappa, and the Ginyu Force are seen lying on the ground. 16 later wakes players up, introduces himself, and reveals players are linked with Frieza. 16 then assures players that this is all real, but they were originally supposed to be linked with Goku. Due to certain events, this did not happen. Suddenly, a voice comes out of nowhere, confusing players, and 16 speculates that Frieza's consciousness has woken up. Depending on what players choose, they can ignore or greet Frieza. Intolerable! How to Free Frieza! Frieza is communicating with the player on a spiritual level, demanding to know what is going on, and says he is glad there are no parades there like his hell. Frieza orders players to obey him, telling them they will regret it if they do not. 16 then interrupts from outside, telling Frieza there is not much time and offering a brief explanation. Frieza, thinking 16 is joking, charges a energy ball and attacks players, but is shocked to see nothing happens. 16 then tells Frieza "going wild in your mind will change nothing" and tells him to stop and listen. 16 tells Frieza the only way to change the situation is to allow players to control his body to let it experience as many fights as possible in order to increase its strength. Frieza cannot accept this and demands that players relinquish control, insinuating he can damage players on a spiritual level. Once in control, Frieza attempts to attack 16, but is angered when nothing happens. 16 explains the power of the link only allows Frieza to move; his only hope is to leave the fighting to the soul inside him. Frieza promises 16 that he will pay for sealing away his power, but 16 reveals that even though he started the link system, Android 21 sealed away his power. Only she can break the seal. Frieza finds this hard to believe, and tells players that from now on, they serve Frieza. The Plot Thickens! The Road to Reviving Frieza! Nappa is seen shouting that he will destroy everything, and Frieza arrives at the scene, noting that Nappa seems a little different from the clones he fought before. However, when Nappa yells at Frieza that he will tear him apart, Frieza says he is just as stupid as the others, and decides to engage in battle. Frieza easily defeats him, noting he had some skill as he survived Frieza's attacks, though Frieza was holding back. Nappa suddenly recognizes Frieza and begs for forgiveness, introducing himself. Nappa apologizes again, saying he could not recognize Frieza because he had changed his form since their last meeting. Frieza says a servant not being able to recognize his master shows an absence of loyalty, which Nappa denies, saying he will do anything for Frieza. Frieza than tells Nappa he will devote his life to serving him. Frieza then compliments the soul within him for a good fight, telling players that if he can tap into a little more of his power, they can interrogate 16. Frieza goes on to say 16 cannot be trusted, and he suspects 16 might be hiding something. Frieza then says 16 originally intended to link the soul with "that Saiyan", with Nappa angrily asking if he means Kakarot. Frieza then threatens to kill Nappa for speaking in such a manner, but Nappa insists he thought the soul inside Frieza was speaking. Frieza then goes on to say even Nappa could be important in this, warning him what will happen if he fails, and Nappa promises he won't let Frieza down. Frieza says he expects great things from Nappa. Frieza and Nappa encounter Captain Ginyu and his comrades, Frieza informing the group that they work for him now. Ginyu laughs and says he will destroy anyone who stands in his way, drawing great concern from Nappa at his insolence. Frieza decides to teach them a lesson, and the team is subsequently defeated. Prostrate before Frieza, Ginyu begs forgives, insisting he was being manipulated. Frieza doesn't believe him, but knows he can use his soldiers. Frieza and Cell... The Dream Team! Frieza is quite pleased that the Ginyu Force are allied with him, but Ginyu expresses hesitation at letting the foreign soul inhabit Frieza's body. Frieza lets him know that he, too, is not pleased with the arrangement, but it is necessary. He wants to recruit more "pawns", but before they can depart, Cell descends from the skies. He indicates he would be more than happy to join the group. Nappa challenges him for speaking so directly to Frieza, yet Frieza seems to have more of an issue with Nappa speaking out of line. When Ginyu starts to argue with Nappa, Cell takes delight in their spat, calling them half-wits. Frieza allows Cell to speak his piece, to which he asks who revived him and placed a strange soul in his body. Nappa is surprised they did the same thing to Cell as was done to Frieza. Ginyu comments that "she" might need more people than they first realized. Cell picks up on this, realizing they know more than they're letting on. Frieza feels under no obligation to share the information, though might do so should he be shown some respect. Cell scoffs, and they fight. Upon his defeat, Cell says that Frieza is different than the data he has on him, as if he's become something different suddenly. He can sense the strange soul inside Frieza. When asked what, then, is inside of Cell, Cell replies that it is akin to a pre-programmed, artificial soul. As such, he can control this soul, and found it so easy to overpower he decided to avoid expending the energy to expunge it. Frieza offers Cell a place in his group, but Cell responds he "works" for no one. He would, however, consider an alliance. Android 21 watches their interaction on a computer screen. At her murmurings of interest, 16 comes over to inquire as to what is happening. He is surprised when she reveals Cell has teamed up with Frieza and expresses concern. 21 isn't concerned so much with them, however, as the soul inside Frieza. She has no idea how the human soul linked with him, so sends Android 18 to defeat him and his group, serving as a "link test" for her. 21 tells 16 to "prepare a snack" for her return. Darkness Descends... Stop Frieza's Crew! Android 21 has located Frieza and his group, clapping with mock derision at their victory over a few clones. She is pleased they have heard of her, but wonders who revealed her identity. They refuse to answer her. Frieza asks if she plans to forfeit to them and she laughs, saying she has business with the soul inside of him, insinuating the soul might actually be a manipulative villain. Cell seems to be able to sense her power, wondering if Dr. Gero might have come back to life. She denies this, having had "no use" for him, with the exception of using his labs. Frieza surmises that 21 is the one who revived them all, and 21 states that she had planned to use an artificial soul to link to Frieza. Cell questions what her motives truly are. She doesn't reveal anything except her power, turning one of the clones with her into a treat. Disgusted, they watch as she eats it. Cell theorizes she could be able to siphon energy in a similar way that he can. 21 calls 18 out onto the field, and Cell is shocked to see her. She is instructed not to destroy their bodies, otherwise they'll be useless. 21 seems unimpressed with 18's defeat, laughing when the group wants to fight her next. She reveals she isn't a mecha-type android at all. Upon sensing approaching power, she decides to use 18's comatose form to her advantage, suddenly falling to her knees and "begging" them to spare 18's life. It is at this point that Goku and Krillin arrive, and Krillin makes the erroneous assumption that Cell and Frieza are responsible for 18's condition. After an argument about who is to fight the heroes, Frieza steps up. Unbelievable! Goku and Frieza Team Up! After defeating the pair, Frieza orders the spirit inside of him to use his powers to destroy Goku and Krillin. Android 21 watches from a bluff away from the action, though she appears saddened at the events. She turns and walks away as Goku responds to Frieza, wondering at Frieza's strength. Krillin wants nothing but to save 18. Suddenly, Frieza freezes in place. The others don't seem to understand what has transpired, but Cell suspects. Within the spirit world, Frieza confronts players, angry that they have chosen to spare his enemies. He orders players to finish them off, but to no avail. Cell's voice breaks in, chastising Frieza for attempting to break the players' will. In the real world, Frieza's lackeys are concerned about his lack of movement, becoming angry when Cell steps up to rob him of his prey. At that moment, Frieza regains control of his body, and Cell stops his attack. After the two trade barbs, Goku announces that he can sense a strange energy from Frieza. Frieza, exasperated, orders Ginyu to explain about the link and what has happened. After Goku finally understands - also understanding the soul inside Frieza won't allow him to perform any evil - he suggests they all team up. Cell isn't happy about it, and neither is Frieza until Goku reveals they have a way to free everyone from the link. He suggests they go to Bulma, but as he does so, her craft in attacked in the air by clones. They act as if they are going to depart and save Bulma, but Cell and Frieza now want their knowledge of how to undo the link. Goku tells them it's Bulma who has that information, and they need to save her. The Saiyan fly off; Cell and Frieza decide to help them, but only to get to Bulma and her machine. Coming upon the downed vessel, Frieza and his group see Goku and Krillin squaring off against a group of clones. Bulma appears well inside the ship. Frieza reveals to Cell that he wants Bulma and her skills to help restore his army. After disposing of the clones, they all board the vessel, much to Bulma's surprise and fear. Goku tries to reassure her by saying Frieza isn't evil anymore, but she doesn't buy it. Goku attempts to convince her to use her machine on them so they can defeat 21 together. When Cell threatens her, she reminds him that she is the only one with the knowledge to neutralize the waves. She will not use the machine unless they agree to help, to which Frieza responds affirmatively, much to the amazement of his group. He explains that 21 is his top priority right now, and nothing will stand in the way of that. After she presses the button on her console, all the artificial souls are negated, but Frieza is left with the real soul inside of him still, to which he is not pleased. Cell thanks Bulma, then raises his hand to strike her with his power, but she isn't frightened. The only way they can still use their powers is via the link with the real soul. In addition, the machine only temporarily suppressed the waves, meaning they'll have to use it every so often in order to retain control of their bodies. Though the rest agree to work with her, Frieza points out that his link with the soul isn't severed, and thus he still has access to his power. He makes ready to punish everyone for their transgressions. Of course, the soul doesn't let him, and Frieza is forced to cooperate with the team. Tien lies, sprawled upon the ground, surrounded by clones as the team flies in from above. As Goku and Krillin descend, Friea and Cell watch. Frieza really doesn't think it matters if Tien joins them, as he considers his power level inferior, revealing that he was badly beaten after Ginyu switched bodies with Tagoma. But this is no time to be picky. The two join the fight. With the clones beaten, Tien awakens aboard Bulma's ship, unhappy with the team-up. He scolds Goku. Krillin explains that they have no choice. Tien finally backs down and agrees to help. Yamcha is found barely conscious, coming to and recognizing Goku. He is understandably puzzled by Frieza and Cell's presence. Yamacha is about to receive an explanation when clones arrive. After they are dealt with, Yamacha is given a quick run-down on Bulma's ship, agreeing to help. Cell questions why Frieza is not putting up a fuss, and Frieza says it is because there is "something interesting" about Yamcha. It is only after a spat between Nappa and Yamcha that he realizes the reason Yamcha didn't succumb like the others is because the seal on his power is incomplete. Later, Frieza confronts his clone, whose very appearance makes him sick to his stomach. Fearing his reputation may be tarnished by such an inferior copy, he vows to destroy it. Android 16 Blocks the Way... Frieza Wants Him Dead! Android 16 is within the Red Ribbon Army base, looking over a computer screen when 21 enters. She is exhausted, returning sooner than he expected, and wants her treats. He asks where 18 is, finding out 21 left her behind. She tells him not to worry, and instead wants him to find and destroy Frieza. He asks if she really wants that, as she might not be able to eat him, be she tells him that his corpse, while inferior to him being "fresh", will suffice. It is only after he departs that 21 reveals she knows he is the one who linked the players' soul. Aboard Bulma's ship, Goku hears Piccolo's voice inside his head. Krillin can hear him to, and lets Frieza know who he is and that a clone is attacking him. Goku wants to help him, but Frieza has reservations until Goku convinces him of Piccolo's strength. Cell remains largely unconvinced that he could have grown stronger since their last encounter. Finding Piccolo surrounded by clones, Goku and Krillin intercept them before they can kill him. Upon being rescue, Piccolo thanks his friends and admits he wouldn't have believed the situation had he not read their minds. Majin Buu lies sprawled on the ground when he is located by Goku and the others. Rescued, he lays asleep on the ship, blowing bubbles. This does nothing for Frieza's confidence. Krillin doubts the waves have knocked him out, wondering if Buu is just asleep. Upon the mention of candy, Buu awakens. Goku promises to give him all the chocolate he can eat if he "beast up a baddie". He readily agrees after it is explained that Goku doesn't mean Frieza and Cell, at least not yet. Android 16 finds them later, expressing his disbelief that they've teamed up. Krillin explains to Frieza who he is, and Cell explains that he had killed him before. 16 tells Frieza he is there to kill him. Krillin demands to know why he is helping 21, noting the sadness in his eyes. Before 16 can respond, Cell starts the fight. Once defeated, Frieza asks if he knows where 21 is located. When he refuses to talk, Frieza and Cell are ready to destroy him, but are stopped by Goku. 21 then arrives, floating down from above. Upon sensing her power, Cell surmises that she is similar to him, constructed of many different cells. When Frieza laughs at her desire to rescue 16, she surprises him by saying she just wants to watch the "traitor" die. She reveals that he is the one who linked the soul without her say-so, and then shows her true form so she might kill him. She is suddenly stopped in her tracks, dropping to her knees. Seeing their opening, Frieza and Cell move together to kill her. 16, however, steps in the way of the blast. Rather than thanking him, she calls him stupid, having played them all with an act. She then kills him. She then taunts Frieza and Cell into attacking her, but their powers are useless, doing no damage. 21 then departs, telling them she wants to wait until they get tastier. They realize that with the waves affecting them, they can't grow in strength, even by training. Frieza offers a solution, suggesting they help train the soul inside of him. Android 21 Rampages! One Last Hope! Aboard Bulma's vessel, Goku senses Vegeta's power. They are both ready to go, but Frieza has no desire to rescue such a "traitor". Even Cell, however, sees the utility in having Vegeta on their side. They find Vegeta unconscious. Frieza would like nothing more than to kill him, but before their argument gets out of hand, clones arrive. Once dealt with, they later explain the situation to Vegeta about Android 21. Piccolo reasons with Vegeta when he resists joining their group, and through his words, Vegeta has to admit that there is no better option, despite Frieza's continued taunts. The Clone Hunt Begins! Android 21's Fury! Gohan lies unconscious in the street when the group discovers him, surrounded by clones. When rescued, he questions whether their "allies" can be trusted, earning at least a bit of respect from Frieza. Cell points out the whole thing was Goku's idea, to which Goku explains that the soul within Frieza won't allow him to do anything bad. Krillin explains in an undertone that it's more like they're keeping an eye on Frieza and Cell while fighting the other bad guys. Clones are seem gathered around an unconscious Trunks and Goten. Frieza wants to waste as little time as possible with distractions, and so prompts their immediate rescue. Both are afraid at the sight of him when they awaken. Krillin tells them they need to get to safety so everyone can focus on Android 21, but they both don't want to be left out of the fight. They point out they were allowed to fight Buu, which is an argument Goku has no defense against. They fuse together and form Gotenks. Frieza tells the others to let them fight anyway, as pawns tend to die quickly. Gotenks insists he can fight, to which Frieza threatens to obliterate him if he gets in the way of progress. Android 21 arrives in a canyon cut through by a river. She comments about how hard it is to find clones, not understanding how this is when she made so many. She understands it must be Frieza, wondering how he could have defeated so many in so short a time. She decides she needs to create more candy to power herself with. The group finishes off another batch of clones just as Vegeta arrives. He calls out Frieza, asking how long he's going to keep up the "stupid clone hunt". Krillin defends the strategy, saying it also diminishes Earthling casualties as well. Piccolo says they should defeat the source of the clones, to which Cell replies that she'll eventually show up if they keep killing her minions, for without her clones, she must focus on higher quality warriors to sustain her appetite. On the destroyed Planet Namek, Android 21 appears to be going through withdrawal, desiring even more candy to power herself with. She swears vengeance against Frieza. The team arrives, having dispatched the last clone. As they begin to bicker, 21 makes her appearance, landing in a cloud of fire and ash. Though everyone is ready to charge at her, Piccolo urges caution, though he also powers up at Goku's prodding. The confrontation begins. Ending Upon her defeat, Frieza comments how powerful and durable she is, reminding him of the tales of Majin Buu. Cell realizes that not one of them can fully defeat her on their own, and she responds that she needs but a moment to regenerate. Vegeta asks the spirit inside Frieza if it can link to them all at once so they can attack simultaneously. Bulma flies in from above, powering her machine to full power in order to push the neutralization effect over the limit and hopefully restoring their powers. The machine overloads, and while others feel their power fading, Cell's, Goku's and Frieza's are overflowing. The trio unleash their full power, obliterating 21. Though the group bickers about who was the strongest in the fight, Frieza ultimately offers respect for the spirit inside of him, asking it to enlist in his army. It seems with the defeat of 21, everyone has their power restored. Rather than going their separate ways, their conversation devolves into a standoff. The spirit departs Frieza, and he is ready to battle, and to eventually seek vengeance against the spirit that held him back. Characters *Frieza *Android 21 *Android 16 *Cell *Nappa *Captain Ginyu *Android 18 *Goku *Krillin *Bulma *Piccolo *Vegeta *Tien Shinhan *Yamcha *Majin Buu *Gotenks *Gohan Battles Featured *Frieza (Final Form) vs. Player *Frieza (Final Form) vs. Nappa *Frieza (Final Form), Nappa vs. Ginyu, Jeice, Burter, Recoome, Guldo *Frieza (Final Form), Ginyu, Nappa vs. Cell (Perfect Form) *Frieza (Final Form), Ginyu, Nappa, Cell (Perfect Form) vs. Clones *Frieza (Final Form), Ginyu, Nappa, Cell (Perfect Form) vs. Android 18 *Android 21 vs. Clone Goku (Super Saiyan) *Guldo, Recoome, Jeice, Burter, Ginyu vs. Clone Guldo, Clone Recoome, Clone Jeice, Clone Burter, Clone Ginyu *Frieza (Final Form), Cell (Perfect Form), Ginyu, Nappa vs. Krillin, Goku (Base/Super Saiyan) *Cell (Perfect Form), Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Clones *Frieza (Final Form), Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Clones *Frieza (Final Form) vs. Clone Frieza *Piccolo vs. Clones *Frieza (Final Form), Cell (Perfect Form), Goku (Super Saiyan), Krillin vs. Clone Trunks (Super Saiyan), Clone Gohan (Potential Unleashed), Clone Piccolo *Frieza (Final Form), Cell (Perfect Form), Goku (Super Saiyan), Krillin, Piccolo, Ginyu vs. Android 16 (New Model) *Android 21 vs. Android 16 (New Model) *Frieza (Final Form), Cell (Perfect Form) vs. Android 21 *Vegeta vs. Clones *Frieza (Final Form), Cell (Perfect Form), Goku (Base/Super Saiyan), Krillin, Piccolo vs. Clone Vegeta (Super Saiyan) *Frieza (Final Form), Cell (Perfect Form), Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Clone Gohan (Potential Unleashed), Clone Piccolo, Clone Trunks (Super Saiyan) *Piccolo, Krillin, Nappa, Frieza (Final Form), Ginyu, Cell (Perfect Form), Goku (Super Saiyan), Vegeta (Super Saiyan) vs. Clones *Cell (Perfect Form) vs. Clone Cell (Perfect Form) *Vegeta (Super Saiyan), Goku (Super Saiyan), Cell (Perfect Form), Frieza (Final Form), Piccolo, Krillin, Nappa, Ginyu vs. Android 21 *Goku (Super Saiyan), Frieza (Final Form), Cell (Perfect Form) vs. Android 21 *Goku (Super Saiyan), Vegeta (Super Saiyan) vs. Frieza (Final Form), Cell (Perfect Form) Site Navigation Category:Sagas Category:Video game levels